Poison
by SayuriBelle
Summary: Malik the good one is feeling sexually frustrated. And there's only one way to relieve the pressure... Marik/Malik
1. Chapter 1

Marik x Malik

Summary: Malik (the good one) is feeling sexually frustrated. And there's only one way to relieve the pressure…a songfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the song "poison" by Alice cooper, but I do own the plot

Warning: this fanfic contains A LOT of sexual references, major yaoi-ish. And a bit of swearing, and also Marik (the yami) is in solid form, somehow and Malik knows his sexuality, and that he (sorta) likes his yami. But his yami doesn't know this.

"Grrrrr." A blonde haired, violet eyed, dark skinned Egyptian moaned to himself. In the darkness of his curtain-drawn room; that blocked out the afternoon sunlight.

"What is it they call it here? Sexual Tension?" he placed his head in his hands, moaning again. Maybe it was the afternoon sun, or the lack of. But for some reason, Malik Ishtar couldn't stop the niggling, throbbing sensation in his pants.

It had been there nearly all afternoon. Wanting to will the feelings away, as his yami was in the next room; Odeon quietly painting in his bedroom and Isis was down stairs with an important call. He didn't want to make much noise, especially considering he knew that he screamed when he orgasmed. Which he would achieve if he succumbed to the pleasurable feeling.

He moaned in frustration again, folding his body in half, trying to "squash" the feeling. It only made it worse.

"Ra damn it!" he gasped, his eyes rolled, and he felt like he was going to faint. "Oh fuck it!" he grunted, not caring if his sister, brother or yami heard him. He just wanted to get rid of the feeling!

He slipped one slender, brown hand into his pants; starting to tease and stroke his member slowly.

"Mmmmmm." Malik moaned, his lavender eyes, half-lidded. He tried to conger up an image that would help him, he got nothing. Well, until a certain memory of battle city popped into his head.

It was of when his yami was dueling against the pharaoh, using his pain and suffering to use as leverage against Yami.

_Your cruel deep eyes_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

He frowned. He wondered why he'd be thinking about his yami, especially at a time like this! Before he could ponder this further, another memory flashed by in his head.

This time his yami was walking around with his shirt off, and in tight leather clad pants. When Isis wouldn't wash his favourite shirt because she had too much stuff to do. So he walked around like that all day. Showing him off in all his glory, Malik had wanted to touch him then, but he knew that he couldn't, so didn't.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

Another memory. This time him, his yami and Bakura (the spirt of the ring) were out hardcore clubbing. His yami had opted for all black leather, except his shirt that was made of black lacey stuff. Only it was soaked from all his sweat from dancing.

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

"Oh…aye….aye…." Malik moaned and groaned. His fingers on the throbbing member stroked faster. He leaned back in his chair and stiffened his body out.

An image of his Yami's psychotic face appeared. A sadistic smirk on his face with his long tongue poking out; eyes narrowed, slightly.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)_

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)_

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

Malik threw his head back, and bucked his hips. Moaning uncontrollably through tightly pressed lips. He ran a hand over his side. Feeling the small bruise that Marik had put there.

Marik had wanted the TV remote, and Malik wouldn't give it to him. So he'd poked Malik hard, just to get it. Malik had sat there sulking and swearing, Marik watched him a morbid fascination.

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

"Oh…oh…great fucking Ra….oh." he groaned biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming. He opened his pants, making it easier for him.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

"OH…aye…aye…OH RA!" His toes curled and his panting became more ragged and shallow. He was about ready to come.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah_

_I don't want to break these chains_

_Poison, oh no_

"AYE…AYE…OH RA…MARIK!" he gave one final scream before spurting his speed all over his desk and body.

_Runnin' deep inside my veins,_

_Burnin' deep inside my veins_

_It's poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

He sat back down properly in his chair, breathing heavily; grabbing a handful of tissues and started to clean up the mess he'd made.

"Feel better hikari?" a low voice purred from the doorway.

Malik froze, too frightened to do anything.

The voice chuckled from the doorway and then came right up to him; whispering in his ear, " For I certainly enjoyed the show."

Malik whipped his head around the looked at his yami, a look of horror on his face.

Marik smirked at him, before leaning in and placing his lips over his Hikari's.

"It's nice to know that you were thinking of me during a time like that." He cocked his head to the side and smirked again. He enjoyed watching his Hikari's embarrassment and "fish" impersonation he was doing.

Malik ducked his head and blushed violently.

Marik grabbed his chin, making the boy look at him. Looking straight into his eyes, boring into his very soul.

"So…" he began slowly. " Do you want me, as bad as I do you?" no emotion was on his face.

Malik blinked a couple of times, before jumping on his yami; sticking his tongue down his throat; with his pants around his ankles.

They both landed on the floor in a heap. Making a loud "thump" that could be heard all the way down stairs.

DOWNSTAIRS

Odeon looked at his sister and shook his head. "At least we'll save money on condoms and pregnancy tests." He offered looking at the disgruntled Isis, who was less than impressed with all the new grunts and groans coming from Malik's room.

"Yes. Well." She tapped her fingernails on the bench. "If I don't get enough sleep tonight, because of them…doing that…there'll be hell to pay!" She gritted her teeth, and narrowed her eyes.

Odeon just threw his head back and laughed

review?

O.O…………..falls on the floor laughing hysterically


	2. Chapter 2

Okay doakie. Chappie 2/epiloge.

Now this was only supposed to be ONE-SHOT! But I got a couple of reviews asking for another one. This chapter is going to be the things that Marik and Malik started to do, before I was a meanie and switched it to downstairs. I know that you all have needs looks pointinly at Shrooms-of-doom & Kalloa su13 so here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: don't own Yu-gi-oh…if I did most of the bishies would have their shirts off more….

Dedication: to both Shrooms-of-doom & Kalloa su13, coz you guys asked for it! btw Kalloa su13 read "here without you" it's for you! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 2/Epiloge**

LAST TIME

"_So…" he began slowly. " Do you want me, as bad as I do you?" no emotion was on his face. _

_Malik blinked a couple of times, before jumping on his yami; sticking his tongue down his throat; with his pants around his ankles. _

They both landed on the floor in a heap. Making a loud "thump" that could be heard all the way down stairs.

Marik landed on his back. His hikari on top of him. Their bodies pressed tightly together, Malik's tongue down Marik's throat.

Marik moaned slightly to himself, responding to the eager movements of his Hikari's velvet tongue sliding around his mouth. He deepened the kiss, and put his hand on his Hikari's head, pulling him closer.

Malik suddenly pulled away. Sitting up and straddling his yami, panting heavily from the lack of air he just had.

"Can't breathe hikari?" purred Marik. Looking up at the Egyptian boy; a hand behind his head, the other running a finger down the boy's torso.

Malik shivered slightly. The lazy touch from Marik's finger felt like fire, it was so stimulating. The blonde dipped his head down once more, again capturing his partner's lips.

Marik moaned. Shear pleasure washed over him as his tongue explored Malik's mouth. Then, without warning, he flipped them both, making himself dominate/on top. His mouth still pressed tightly on Malik's.

Malik emitted a small growl at the loss of control, but began to moan and whimper softly when Marik broke their passionate kiss and started to finger one nipple, while sucking and biting on the other.

Marik smirked, biting down hard on Malik's nipple. He enjoyed the small scream of both pleasure and pain that Malik gave him. He was getting hard, and fast.

Marik dove his free hand under Malik, and started to grope and scratch his back. Malik arched up to Marik, wanting to get closer than they possibly already were.

Malik gripped his hands onto Marik's shoulders; placing his lips on the other's neck, and began to eagerly suck and bite his neck.

Marik gave a small gasp of surprise, before smirking once more, working his hand from Malik's nipple to the waistband of his underwear. He lightly ran a finger around the edge of the waistband of Malik's underwear; barely touching the skin under the fabric.

"Y-Yami…"

Marik turned to his hikari, surprised. For this was the first time Malik had spoken during all of this.

"D-don't…tease me…now…" Malik panted, and smirked. Barely able to catch his breathe.

Marik smirked again and chuckled.

"Very well, Hikari."

Marik pried Malik off his neck, got off him and then picked him up and carried him over to the bed. He laid the boy down gently, as if not to wake a sleeping child. Malik just whined and re-attached himself to Marik's neck.

Marik moaned once more from the act, before pinning him down under him, using his arms and legs as blocks. He captured Malik's lips once more, before removing both of their clothing, hastily.

Whistle he was doing this. Malik was watching. Taking in everything that he saw, and certainly enjoying it. He smirked as he watched his yami remove the last of his clothing, his boxers.

"Mmmm…hem hem hem." Malik chuckled though closed lips. Giving Marik a seductive look.

Marik return that with a look of his own, before lying down; pressing their bodies together, so they could feel every inch of one another. He captured his Hikari's lips again and then started to grind their hips together. Rubbing their nearly hard members together, making them harder and harder.

Marik could feel his hikari move underneath him. He heard the other moan loudly and then bucked his hips violently.

Marik grunted in response. He was never turned on so much!

He broke the kiss and started to kiss and bite his lover's jaw line.

He felt Malik grip and scratch his back. He grunted from a bit of pain as he felt Malik dig deep into his skin and drag. Drawing blood.

"M-Marik…"

Marik looked up into Malik's pleading lavender eyes bore into his very own, asking a silent question.

"P-P-please?"

Marik nodded silently and clumsily moved himself over to the bedside table. Reaching for the tube of clear ointment in the draw.

He moved back over to the naked Malik laying on the bed. He kneeled down beside him, seeing that Malik's erection needed as much attention as his own did.

He squeezed the lubricant onto his fingers and coated his own length and fingers in it, until he felt that it would be enough to remove some the discomfort that his Hikari was soon to feel.

Marik looked over to his hikari.

"Hikari…"

Malik didn't need to be told twice. He got up, into position, on all fours away from Marik.

Marik smirked at his Hikari's eagerness. Going over and looming over him, whispering in his ear.

"Just relax. It may hurt a little…" he leaned back, getting into position (on his knees, with one hand on Malik's shoulders). But not before hearing a small whimper from Malik.

"Shhh…Just breathe…" he soothed, trying to contain himself. He heard Malik take a deep breath, and then pushed one finger into his entrance.

Malik screamed/gasped a little. More out of shock than consistent pain.

Marik let him get adjusted, before entering a second finger. Making a scissor effect once Malik was adjusted again.

By now Marik had had enough. He needed release, and now. He leaned back down to Malik, whispering in his ear.

"Malik. Are you ready?"

Malik moaned a small "yes" in response, and braced himself once more. But nonetheless, certainly enjoying himself.

Marik positioned himself once more ready to enter Malik fully. So that he had more time to adjust. With his cock near Malik's hot entrance he counted to three, before fully entering Malik.

Malik screamed, and collapsed down onto the bed. Almost passing out from the pain. He whimpered.

"Shh…Malik…" Marik soothed. Lying on top of Malik, stroking his hair. "Let it adjust."

"Uh huh." Malik mumbled. Marik got off him, letting Malik get up, onto all fours again. He nodded slightly, telling him to continue.

Marik began to slowly thrust, but gradually picking up the pace. He threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Malik was moaning too; a mixture of both pleasure and pain. For him.

Marik seeing Malik's unattended length. Quickly grasped it and started to pump vigorously.

Malik gasped and began to grunt and groan like an animal once more. As was Marik.

Marik increased his pace once more, almost ready to climax, and he felt Malik was about to too.

"On…t-three…" Malik managed to pant. Wanting them both to come at the same time.

"O-one..." grunted Marik.

"T-T-Two"

" THREE!" Malik screamed coming violently into Marik's hand. Feeling him do the same, deep inside of him.

Malik's limbs gave way once more. Causing them both to land heavily onto the bed, Marik still deep inside of Malik.

Marik chuckled slightly. Wrapping his arms around his lover. Making no move to remove anything else from Malik.

"Enjoyed it?" he purred lightly licking Malik's ear.

Malik looked back and smiled. "Very much so."

"Hurt?"

"A little." Malik confessed lightly fingering the edge of his pillowslip. "But I can always practice to get over that." He smirked back at his yami, before lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Sounds good to me." Marik purred, kissing him again, while stroking his side.

Last chapter/thingie. Hoped you enjoyed it. Review!


End file.
